


天才雷普利×布达佩斯大饭店

by JiutunChen



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, top matt damon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	天才雷普利×布达佩斯大饭店

汤姆·雷普利哼着轻快的小调，一边摩挲着他手上的绿宝石戒指一边走进他的豪华房间。他房间的墙纸涂成了一种清爽而略带酸意的嫩青色，地毯是则是漫无边际的暗红调，仿佛一杯刚刚调制而成插上新鲜柠檬片的血腥玛丽；毕剥作响的壁炉的上方挂着一张画，一个宫廷男孩握着一颗青绿色的苹果——汤姆在刚搬进来的时候兴致勃勃地打量了它一会儿随即失去了兴趣。他靠着格林立夫家的那笔钱周游欧洲已经大半个月，各出的风土人情他都已经了然，不再新鲜，甚至有着浓烈回忆色彩的那不勒斯在他心里也不能泛起波澜。布达佩斯是他的倒数第二站，在此之后的最后一站则是大洋彼岸的圣弗朗西斯科，他决定在那里定居，退休一段时间。

他摇晃着装满香槟的玻璃酒杯，呷了一口放在钢琴上，开始随意而沉浸地弹奏起来。他的技巧平平，说不上好但也说不上差，情感也普普通通，三流钢琴家的水平。但汤姆并不是很在意——这就和当初迪基画画一样，三流画家的水准。他们都不会指望着自己成为什么传世大家，一切只不过是为了打发时间找找乐子。他弹了一会儿便索然无味地站起来四处晃荡，布达佩斯太冷清了，除了酒店的招待一天里他见不到几个人，只能自己娱乐自己。汤姆问自己，还有停留在这里的必要吗？这可能是在浪费时间——但他现在最不缺的就是时间。还有钱。所以为什么不？

外面还在落雪，好像布达佩斯就只有这一种天气似的。这家酒店建的实在太高了，上下通行甚至要依靠索道，汤姆站在开阔的阳台俯视，这里的视角很好，他甚至能辨认出远处的冰锥瀑布，而地面是一层茫茫的、可以淹没一切的白色，让人产生一种想纵身越下的念头。

这时，汤姆忽然看见一个移动着的小点。那个像蚂蚁一样的小点渐隐渐现地移动着，有时候被刮来的雪挡住有时候不。汤姆翻了翻行李箱，掏出一只望远镜，这是他在罗马一个集市上买的旅行纪念品。望远镜中出现了一个男人，装束着英国式的礼帽、镶着金边的眼镜、羊毛斗篷大衣以及一只拐杖，他正吃力地在雪中挪动着。

汤姆看了他一会儿，转身进了屋内。他感觉自己回到了七岁的时候，他在将要下雨的前一天观察蚂蚁搬家。室外的寒意刺骨让他的身体渐渐散去热气，这让他不舒服起来。他决定去温泉里泡一会儿。

汤姆把自己埋入水中，吐出的一个个气泡上浮，最终在水面上轻轻炸开。汤姆在水下睁开眼睛，水纹扭曲着，一层层波浪争前恐后地涌向他的眼睛，他闭上眼，于是水波洗刷着他的睫毛。室内的温泉池里空旷得吓人，连酒店的服务人员都消失了，汤姆想象……这里本该是两个人。

“彼德？”汤姆闭上眼轻轻问。

然后彼德会用他的英国口音轻柔地说，是的，是的，我就在这里。彼德是一个完美的情人，即使在汤姆杀死他，经历过了更多的人之后他也要这么说，彼德·史密斯-金斯利是最好的那一个。有时候他真希望彼德能活下来。

他想象这里是彼德在爱尔兰的古堡。他们在那艘轮船上没有遇到梅瑞狄斯一家，彼德在五月份带他回家，回到他爱尔兰的家。他们会一起穿上苏格兰裙，听街上的老人们拉手风琴，再一起踢踢踏踏跳舞。彼德的城堡会安静地不得了，只会有火焰的噼啪声，彼德会安静地看书，而他会躺在彼德的腿上睡觉。没有噩梦。彼德会一边叫着他的名字一边将他吻醒。

室内温泉池的门被人撞开了。汤姆睁眼看向声音的来源处，面色却忽然变得魔鬼一样苍白，他哆哆嗦嗦地看着来人，一股怖意上涌。汤姆觉得自己的血液开始倒流。

来人立即举手，歉然地说：“对不起！我以为这里没有人。”他迅速地解开浴袍，双腿踏入水中，水面立即激起一片水花。他坐入暖而热的水中，长长地舒了一口气，才有些不好意思地说：“外面可真冷，是吗？”

汤姆只是盯着他。他有一张迪基的脸。汤姆怀疑有人在他的马丁尼里注入什么药品，以至于让他产生了幻觉。那张脸——英俊的轮廓，鬈曲的金发，浅淡的碧蓝色眼睛，汤姆绝不会错认。在那辆仿佛永不停息的火车上，汤姆变换着姿势观察了他很久很久，久到他熟悉了这张脸上所有的细节。唯一的区别就是这个迪基留了胡子，脸上挂着一幅金边眼镜。汤姆恍惚了一下，随即想起迪基并不可能出现在此时此地。多年以前机动马达消失的空旷声，海浪拍打着船身的规律潮汐声，闪花了眼的阳光落在身上冰冷的触感一瞬间全都回来了，不是他，不是迪基。那个迪基已经在大海上漂浮的小船上被自己杀死，并且永远地沉入水中了。汤姆回过神来，有胡子的迪基向他挥了挥手：“嗨，嗨。你还在听吗？”

汤姆浸在温热的泉水中的身体开始感到一阵舒缓的温暖，那是因为之前发凉的缘故。他摆出他标准的礼貌微笑附和道：“是的，布达佩斯真冷。”他沉默了一会儿，开始了客套谈话的环节：“你是今天到这里的，是吗？是什么促使你在如此恶劣的天气下来到这里？”

有胡子的迪基（暂且称他为迪基）张了张口说：“呃，事实上我是一个作家，神经衰弱让我苦不堪言。我决定去个清净的地方疗养一段时间，所以就选择了纳伯斯巴小镇。我的医生认为温泉能使人放松，多泡泡对我有好处，布达佩斯大饭店显然是最好的选择——它很有名，一切服务都是最好的。”他用手拨了拨水，汤姆马上想起他自己也曾做过这个动作。那天晚上，迪基泡在浴缸里和他下棋，他也把手伸进去拨了拨水。“你呢？”迪基问道。

汤姆心不在焉地说：“我也是来度假的。家里留给了我很多的钱，足够支持我在整块欧洲土地上四处乱窜。”

“游手好闲的富家浪荡子，哈？”迪基对他开起了玩笑。由于温度的原因他的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气，他将眼镜取下来，擦了擦放在水池边。他现在看上去更像是迪基了。

“不全是。”汤姆羞涩地说，“我是一个艺术家。虽然卖不出去画，也没有人请我弹钢琴或是在酒吧驻唱……但我想三流的艺术家也是艺术家，我还是可以这样称呼自己。你晚上有时间吗？我想邀请你来我的房间一起吃晚餐，吃完我可以为你弹上一曲，或者看看我的画作。当然，带上你写的书。”

汤姆坐在凳子上流畅地弹琴，他的房间很暖和，一旁的迪基穿着浴袍歪在壁炉边的沙发上，他叼着烟斗，思索着什么。餐车上只剩下残渣。地上有两瓶开了的酒瓶，一杯空了，一杯还剩三分之一左右。

一段极不和谐的旋律传来，迪基如梦初醒般扔开了烟斗，叫道：“汤玛索·雷普利！”醉着的汤姆将弹错了音的手收回来，听见迪基嚷嚷道：“你说的没错，你是个三流钢琴家。”

他们对视了一下便哄然笑开。之后汤姆的记忆也模糊了，他躺在迪基的大腿上看他写的书，起先迪基身上的水汽凝结成水珠顺着滑到了他脖子里，后来这些水汽渐渐干燥，便只有人体皮肤接触带来的温度，接着汤姆昏昏然睡了过去。

第二天早晨，汤姆感觉有人在他的唇上碰了一下，但那触碰太过轻微了，几乎不存在。当汤姆真正清醒过来，他已经无法分辨那是他的想象，或者一个梦的残留，还是真的有人吻了他。他的房间里一片狼藉，迪基已经不在这里了，壁炉上有些空空的——汤姆忽然想起是那张捧着苹果的男孩的画像，它本该在这里的，现在同样也消失不见了。

唯一留下的只有昨晚被迪基乱扔的烟斗烫焦的那一小块地毯，汤姆摸了摸它，感觉被烫焦的是自己的嘴唇。


End file.
